1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates optical connectors and, particularly, to a driving circuit and an optical connector employing the driving circuit, which can reduce cost and inconvenience of a bit error rate test.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical connector includes a light source and a driving circuit. The driving circuit drives the light source to emit light according to a binary sequence (i.e., data to be transmitted), that is, the driving circuit modulates the light emitted by the light source with the binary sequence. As such, the binary sequence can be transmitted by the optical connector. To test a bit error rate of the optical connector, a pattern generator is employed and connected to the driving circuit. The pattern generator generates a pseudo-random binary sequence (PRBS), which is sent to the driving circuit and modulated by the light emitting from the light source of the driving circuit. Then, bit errors are detected to obtain the bit error rate. However, the pattern generator is typically costly, increasing a cost of the test. In addition, it is inconvenient to connect the pattern generator to the driving circuit.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a driving circuit and an optical connector which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.